Destiny
by AmberlynMarie
Summary: Dean, Castiel and Sam have finally closed the gates of hell, but after Sam comes out to Dean, Dean abandons him in rage. It isn't until Sam is on his death bed that Dean comes to see him. Will having to work with Sam's partner to save Sam finally get Dean to look past his homophobia? And why can't Dean look at Castiel in the same way anymore? Destiel!


There are a few things you should know before getting hooked into this story. First of all, he's going to die. I mean, we're all aware that he is only human right? He was born to die, like every single person reading this story. Do you think Sam is special? He's not, Dean would die for anyone. And he did just that. I have pity on him, as well as all of you and that is the only reason I am documenting this case.

Second of all, with the Winchesters, there are no happy endings. There are no silver linings amongst the clouds for these boys. Did you think that simply because the Gates of Hell were closed that the boys would just pack up and return to their 'normal' lives? I'm not sure if you've been paying attention or not, but hunting and hurting is their 'normal' lives.

Going into to this, please note that this is the end, and I am the person who wrote it. I will not apologize for what I have done or who I have hurt, my orders are higher on the importance level than some fandom worshiper's feelings.

I am destiny, and I ruined Dean's happy ending.

Dean wasn't aware anyone was watching him, which was silly, considering all he had been through. Why wouldn't he be under someone's radar at all times? His mind was racing with sinful lust as he brought the stranger off her knees and onto the cheap motel bed. This bed was filled with bed bugs, and honestly he is lucky they didn't spread to his car. Her name was actually Candy, not that Dean would believe her. Every girl for the past twelve fucks was named Candy.

My mortal timing can be off, but I will try my best. I would say Dean was on a 'slut binge' for the past two years, ever since Sammie…changed. What Sammie did wasn't actually sinful, nor was it blasphemous, and yet Dean refused to talk to him since they had closed the Gates of Hell, forever this time. Most people are wrong when they say God hates fags, or whatever the picket signs say this week. God doesn't care; God just wants his love to be spread throughout his creations.

Sorry if I ramble, a lot of people have God wrong, but I am not here to change that with this story, only to provide truths. You see, Sammie came out to his brother and Castiel, the angel who had defied God just to appease them. Team Free Will, I assume you know what that means. Castiel, although soaked in demon blood, hugged Sammie while Dean…well Dean walked away.

Crushed, is an understatement. Sammie felt dead inside. His brother had put up with a lot, and had still forgiven him. He had drunk demon blood and started the apocalypse for fucks sake, and yet Dean couldn't get over the fact that he was gay? Holy shit on a brick.

Tough shit if you ask me, you humans put more emphasis on sexual orientation than love, which is a damn shame because Sammie had a lot of love inside of him, but Dean just tore it to shreds.

That's why Dean was banging so many girls, to tell you the truth. He would lie to himself saying that he was just at that age where he wanted it, and he wanted it all the time. But honestly, he was just making up for the fact that his brother wasn't fucking girls.

I know a lot of people wonder why Dean cared so much, Castiel being the most vocal about it. Dean never truly gave the right answer, Castiel didn't know why this human was stupid enough to lie to an angel, but he did, every single time.

Dean collapsed on top of the girl, who in turn pushed him away angrily.

"Just because you go limp" she said clothing herself in what little she had to begin with "doesn't mean I don't get fully paid". She grabbed the hundred bucks off of the counter and slammed the door.

Dean punched the bed and tore off the dirty condom. He barely had time to put his pants back on when Castiel appeared by his bed. "Fuck Cass, don't you knock? I could have been in full swing, if you know what I mean" Castiel, who normally would have apologized profusely, was silent. "Cass? Cass what's going on…?"

Castiel, no stranger to invading personal space, sat down beside Dean on the bed. "It's Sam…something is…wrong." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. _That's the understatement of the year. _It's not that Dean didn't still love his brother, it was just that he didn't believe that he could be in any trouble I mean, they had banished all demons off of earth, so the only thing that could really hurt Sam would be a ghost, right? Did his brother forget how to burn the bones? "He is very sick" Castiel looks directly into Dean's eyes, "he's…terminal".

The next part is obvious. Dean screamed at Castiel asking him why he couldn't heal him, blah blah blah. Honestly, that was my doing. Angels cannot fix everything. If they could Castiel would have cured aids, cancer and ended all droughts. That's why angels cannot fix everything. There has to be an order to things.

Dean refused to let Castiel 'zap' him to the hospital, instead, Dean drove the six hours to Asheville, North Carolina. What Dean didn't know is that instead of teleporting to Sam's location, Castiel sat in the backseat, watching Dean the whole way.

Dean was always so unaware of Castiel's presence, which was great because Castiel never truly left his side since the Gates were closed. He would call Sam and checkup monthly, but they both knew Castiel needed to watch over his brother.

Dean drove quietly for the first time in a long time, he did not hum or sing or even play music. He just lost himself in his thoughts. The drive was long, and yet when he pulled up to Mission Hospital, he felt as if no time had passed at all.

He did not ride the elevator up to the eighth floor; he sulked up the steps, taking in a breath with each step. He had finally reached the room and knocked gently. The door opened quickly and he saw Sam lying on the bed, looking quite pale. He almost took no notice to the man who had opened the door. Dean wanted to call to his brother, he wanted to hug him and never let go, but he couldn't, not after all that time, after all that shame.

Sam turned to look at his brother, although he was losing his sight, he would always recognized his brother. "Dean" Sam coughed out, letting blood trickle from his lips, Dean rushed to his side. Everyone in the room was surprised, except for me of course, I was the one killing his brother. "Castiel's power cannot fix me, the doctors don't know what is wrong…I wouldn't have called for you if it wasn't terminal" he said, almost bitterly. Dean knew he deserved it, but it still hurt just the same.

Before Dean could ask any questions a man spoke of "Sammie" the word pierced through Dean's heart "would you care for some water?" Sam nodded while Dean's anger rose.

"What are you, his nurse? Mind if we get some privacy?" Dean spat at the man, who was clearly no nurse, by the looks of his clothing. Sam was much too tired to yell at Dean for his behavior, and so his partner did it for him.

"What are you, his brother? Because from what I have heard you haven't acted like it for the past two years" Dean pushed past Castiel violently, balling his fist about to hit the man. "I have cared for him, while you were out pretending he didn't exist!" The man was inches away from Dean's face as they screamed.

"Guys! Stop this!" Sam choked out, only to be ignored. It took a lot of his energy to speak, so he closed his eyes to regain himself. Only Castiel came to his aid.

"You say you've been with him? Then why is he sick? What did this to him? I bet it was you, you fucking fag—"before Dean could finish his words Castiel's voice destroyed Dean's and the other mans, almost jolting the two in fright.

"Dean! This is not caused by a mere human, but a bigger creature, if you would suck up your pride for five seconds, you would see that". Castiel doesn't yell at Dean, generally Castiel doesn't yell at anyone. Dean focuses in on Castiel; the anger subsides as he takes in his words.

_If it is caused by a creature, doesn't that generally mean it can be fixed?_

"Yes" Castiel answers, frightening Dean. Castiel had never revealed to him that he could read his mind. Dean knew he would have to get angry about this later, first he had to save Sammie.

He turns to Sam and asks "What fucker did this to you? It couldn't have been a shape shifter…or a ghost…" Dean searches his mind for clues, but is stumped.

"It was a vampire" the man…Sam's partner said in a rough tone. Dean wasn't aware that Sam was still hunting, and even if he was, why would he be with a guy who was a hunter? Sam wanted out of that life. "…a new bred, one that spews it's sicknesses into your body so it can heal itself".

"So I'm guessing it isn't a vampire then, buddy. Nothing is new." Dean mocked the man, unable to control his anger. "Sammie have you looked online for any clues?" but his words fell on deaf ears, his brother had exhausted himself to his limit and fallen asleep. It was just himself and the man. Castiel was tending to Sam's fever the best he could.

The man sighed "My name is Billie; I met Sammie two years ago when an Okami killed three members of my Gay Father's Alliance group. We were his type. I have a daughter, who loves Sammie to death, her name is Ensley. She just turned six" Dean almost interrupted but Billie answered him first "I am telling you this so you know I am a person, with feelings. I do not ask for you to accept me, but you will respect my husband". For once Dean doesn't say what is on the tip of his tongue. It needs no addressing that gay marriage is outlawed in North Carolina. Nor that he is quite aware the man is human. "I love your brother, dearly; I just want him to get better. Honestly, he didn't even want your help, but I made him". Billie could have left out that last part, as those words struck his heart heavily.


End file.
